familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Neptune Township, New Jersey
| coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Monmouth | government_type = Township | government_footnotes = | governing_body = Township Committee | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Carol Rizzo (D, term ends December 31, 2019)2017 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed May 30, 2017. | leader_title1 = Administrator | leader_name1 = Vito D. GadaletaAdministration, Neptune Township. Accessed July 18, 2016. | leader_title2 = Municipal clerk | leader_name2 = Richard J. CuttrellClerk's Office, Neptune Township. Accessed July 18, 2016. | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = February 26, 1879 | named_for = Neptune, Roman water deity | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. | area_total_km2 = 22.461 | area_total_sq_mi = 8.672 | area_land_km2 = 21.191 | area_land_sq_mi = 8.182 | area_water_km2 = 1.270 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.490 | area_water_percent = 5.66 | area_rank = 224th of 566 in state 14th of 53 in county | elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 8, 2013. | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = 52 | population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Neptune township, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 30, 2012.Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Neptune township, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed July 30, 2012. | population_total = 27935 | population_as_of = 2010 Census | population_rank = 81st of 566 in state 7th of 53 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 5, 2012. | population_density_km2 = auto | population_density_sq_mi = 3414.3 | population_density_rank = 189th of 566 in state 20th of 53 in county" |population_est = 27789 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = | timezone = Eastern (EST) | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) | utc_offset_DST = -4 | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 07753-07754Look Up a ZIP Code for Neptune, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed July 30, 2012.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed September 17, 2013. | area_code = 732Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Neptune, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed September 17, 2013. | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 3402549890American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 30, 2012. | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 0882111US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. | website = | footnotes = }} Neptune Township is a township in Monmouth County, New Jersey, in the United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township's population was 27,935, reflecting an increase of 245 (+0.9%) from the 27,690 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn declined by 458 (-1.6%) from the 28,148 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 30, 2012. Neptune was incorporated as a township by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on February 26, 1879, from portions of Ocean Township. Portions of the township were taken to form Neptune City (October 4, 1881), Bradley Beach (March 13, 1893) and Ocean Grove (April 5, 1920, until it was found unconstitutional and restored to Neptune Township as of June 16, 1921).Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 120. Accessed October 23, 2012. The township was named for Neptune, the Roman water deity, and its location on the Atlantic Ocean.Hutchinson, Viola L. [http://mapmaker.rutgers.edu/356/nj_place_names_origin.pdf#page=15 The Origin of New Jersey Place Names], New Jersey Public Library Commission, May 1945. Accessed August 26, 2015. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 8.672 square miles (22.461 km2), including 8.182 square miles (21.191 km2) of land and 0.490 square miles (1.270 km2) of water (5.66%). Ocean Grove (2010 Census population of 3,342DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Ocean Grove CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 30, 2012.) and Shark River Hills (2010 population of 3,697DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Shark River Hills CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 30, 2012.) are census-designated places and unincorporated communities located within Neptune Township.New Jersey: 2010 - Population and Housing Unit Counts - 2010 Census of Population and Housing (CPH-2-32), United States Census Bureau, August 2012. Accessed December 5, 2012.GCT-PH1 - Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - County -- County Subdivision and Place from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 30, 2012. Other unincorporated communities, localities and place names located partially or completely within the township include Bradley Park, the Gables, Green Grove, Hamilton, Hamilton Mills, Mid-Town, Summerfield, Seaview Island, The Observatory, West Grove, West Neptune and Whitesville.Community Overview, Neptune Township. Accessed July 30, 2012. "Neptune is a community with several diverse neighborhoods including Ocean Grove, Shark River Hills, Mid-Town, Bradley Park, the Gables, Seaview Island and West Neptune."Locality Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed April 23, 2015. Neptune Township stretches from the Atlantic Ocean west to the Garden State Parkway (exit 100). The southern border is the Shark River estuary, and the northern border is with Asbury Park and Ocean Township. Neptune Township is a diverse community, both in terms of population and landscape, extending from the seaside community of Ocean Grove, a national historic site, to Mid-town which is undergoing a municipal-led revitalization, to the riverside residential community of Shark River Hills, to the open spaces of Shark River Park and the commercial corridor on Route 66 in the west. The township borders the Monmouth County communities of Asbury Park, Avon-by-the-Sea, Belmar, Bradley Beach, Neptune City, Ocean Township, Tinton Falls and Wall Township.Areas touching Neptune Township, MapIt. Accessed April 23, 2015. Deal Lake covers and is overseen by the Deal Lake Commission, which was established in 1974. Seven municipalities border the lake, accounting for of shoreline, also including Allenhurst, Asbury Park, Deal, Interlaken, Loch Arbour and Ocean Township.Home Page, Deal Lake Commission. Accessed July 8, 2015. "The Deal Lake Commission was created by the seven Monmouth County, NJ towns that surround Deal Lake. The Commission was chartered in 1974 by the Borough of Allenhurst, City of Asbury Park, Borough of Deal, Borough of Interlaken, Village of Loch Arbour, Neptune Township, and Ocean Township." Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $58,630 (with a margin of error of +/- $3,034) and the median family income was $74,422 (+/- $5,369). Males had a median income of $56,743 (+/- $4,233) versus $43,853 (+/- $3,118) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $30,656 (+/- $1,559). About 8.1% of families and 10.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.7% of those under age 18 and 6.7% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Neptune township, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 21, 2012. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 27,690 people, 10,907 households, and 6,805 families residing in the township. The population density was 3,366.8 people per square mile (1,300.6/km²). There were 12,217 housing units at an average density of 1,485.4 per square mile (573.8/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 55.92% White, 38.16% African American, 0.17% Native American, 1.17% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.98% from other races, and 2.56% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.55% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Neptune township, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 30, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Neptune township, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 30, 2012. There were 10,907 households out of which 26.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.6% were married couples living together, 15.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.6% were non-families. 31.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 3.14. In the township the population was spread out with 23.1% under the age of 18, 6.7% from 18 to 24, 29.7% from 25 to 44, 23.8% from 45 to 64, and 16.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females, there were 87.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.0 males. The median income for a household in the township was $46,250, and the median income for a family was $57,735. Males had a median income of $42,920 versus $31,057 for females. The per capita income for the township was $22,569. About 7.6% of families and 11.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.2% of those under age 18 and 9.7% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Neptune Township is governed under the Township form of government. The five-member Township Committee is elected directly by the voters at-large in partisan elections to serve three-year terms of office on a staggered basis, with either one or two seats coming up for election each year as part of the November general election in a three-year cycle.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 58."Forms of Municipal Government in New Jersey", p. 7. Rutgers University Center for Government Studies. Accessed June 3, 2015. At an annual reorganization meeting, the Township Committee selects one of its members to serve as Mayor and another as Deputy Mayor. , members of the Neptune Township Committee are Mayor Carol J. Rizzo (D, term on committee ends on December 31, 2019; term as mayor ends December 31, 2019), Robert Lane Jr. (D, term on committee ends 2019; term as deputy mayor ends 2019), Kevin McMillian (D, 2019), Dr. Micheal Brantley (D, 2020) and Nicholas Williams (D, 2020).Township Directory, Neptune Township. Accessed January 7, 2017. As of date accessed, Williams is listed twice and McMillan is omitted.2016 Municipal User Friendly Budget, Neptune Township. Accessed July 18, 2016.[http://co.monmouth.nj.us/documents/110/MC%20Directory%202016.pdf#page=45 Monmouth County Directory 2016], Monmouth County, New Jersey. Accessed July 14, 2016.General Election November 8, 2016 Official Results, Monmouth County, New Jersey, December 8, 2016. Accessed January 7, 2017.November 3, 2015 General Election Official Results, Monmouth County, New Jersey, updated January 27, 2016. Accessed July 14, 2016.November 4, 2014 General Election Official Results, Monmouth County, New Jersey, updated November 24, 2014. Accessed July 14, 2016. In January 2016, the Township Council selected Carol J. Rizzo from three candidates nominated by the Democratic municipal committee to fill the seat expiring on December 2016 that was vacated by Eric Houghtaling when he took office in the New Jersey General Assembly earlier that month.Stine, Don. "New Committee Member in Neptune", The Coaster, January 29, 2016. June 1, 2016. "Resident Carol J. Rizzo was appointed to the Neptune Township Committee Monday night to fill the unexpired term of Eric Houghtaling, who took office in the State Assembly earlier this month." Federal, state and county representation Neptune Township is located in the 4th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 11th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 6. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2017_CG.pdf#page=62 2017 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 61, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 30, 2017.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Neptune Township had been part of the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=61 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 61, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 22, 2015. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 18,093 registered voters in Neptune Township, of which 6,481 (35.8%) were registered as Democrats, 2,780 (15.4%) were registered as Republicans and 8,825 (48.8%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were seven voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Monmouth, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 5, 2012. In the 2012 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 71.8% of the vote (9,350 cast), ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 27.3% (3,552 votes), and other candidates with 0.9% (113 votes), among the 13,109 ballots cast by the township's 18,929 registered voters (94 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 69.3%. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 69.4% of the vote (9,900 cast), ahead of Republican John McCain with 28.7% (4,100 votes) and other candidates with 0.4% (56 votes), among the 14,265 ballots cast by the township's 19,505 registered voters, for a turnout of 73.1%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed January 12, 2015. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 60.0% of the vote (7,803 ballots cast), outpolling Republican George W. Bush with 38.8% (5,044 votes) and other candidates with 0.5% (100 votes), among the 13,004 ballots cast by the township's 18,444 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 70.5.2004 Presidential Election: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 5, 2012. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 50.9% of the vote (3,880 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 47.7% (3,637 votes), and other candidates with 1.5% (112 votes), among the 7,811 ballots cast by the township's 18,939 registered voters (182 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 41.2%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 51.2% of the vote (4,425 ballots cast), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 42.0% (3,625 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 5.2% (447 votes) and other candidates with 0.8% (66 votes), among the 8,635 ballots cast by the township's 18,606 registered voters, yielding a 46.4% turnout.2009 Governor: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 5, 2012. Education The Neptune Township Schools serve students in pre-kindergarten through twelfth grade. The district is one of 31 former Abbott districts statewide,Abbott School Districts, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed November 12, 2018. which are now referred to as "SDA Districts" based on the requirement for the state to cover all costs for school building and renovation projects in these districts under the supervision of the New Jersey Schools Development Authority.What We Do, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed November 12, 2018. As of the 2015-16 school year, the district's eight schools had an enrollment of 4,183 students and 372.0 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 11.2:1.District information for Neptune Township School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed November 12, 2018. Schools in the district (with 2015-16 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Neptune Township Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed November 12, 2018.) are Early Childhood CenterEarly Childhood Center, Neptune Township Schools. Accessed November 12, 2018. (169 students in pre-K), Gables SchoolGables School, Neptune Township Schools. Accessed November 12, 2018. (300; PreK-5), Green Grove SchoolGreen Grove School, Neptune Township Schools. Accessed November 12, 2018. (368; PreK-5), Midtown Community SchoolMidtown Community School, Neptune Township Schools. Accessed November 12, 2018. (457; PreK-5), Shark River Hills SchoolShark River Hills School, Neptune Township Schools. Accessed November 12, 2018. (315; PreK-5), Summerfield SchoolSummerfield School, Neptune Township Schools. Accessed November 12, 2018. (485; PreK-5), Neptune Middle SchoolNeptune Middle School, Neptune Township Schools. Accessed November 12, 2018. (787; 6-8) and Neptune High SchoolNeptune High School, Neptune Township Schools. Accessed November 12, 2018. (1,404; 9-12).New Jersey School Directory for the Neptune Township Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed December 29, 2016. Transportation Roads and highways , the township had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Monmouth County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Monmouth County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 24, 2014. Route 18, Route 33, Route 35, Route 66 and Route 71 are the main highways passing through the township. The Garden State Parkway is west of the township, with the best access provided via exits 100 and 102. Interstate 195 is southwest of the township in neighboring Wall Township. The New Jersey Turnpike (Interstate 95) entrance for Exit 8 is about 25 miles west on Route 33 in East Windsor, Mercer County. Public transportation The township is served by NJ Transit trains at the Bradley Beach stationBradley Beach station, NJ Transit. Accessed September 11, 2014. on the North Jersey Coast Line to Newark Penn Station, Secaucus Junction, New York Penn Station and Hoboken Terminal.North Jersey Coast Line, NJ Transit. Accessed September 11, 2014. NJ Transit bus service between the township and Philadelphia is available on the 317 route and local service is provided by the 830, 832 and 836 routes.Monmouth County Bus / Rail connections, NJ Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 26, 2010. Accessed July 30, 2012. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Neptune Township include: * Lynn Ahrens (born 1948, class of 1966), writer and lyricist for the musical theatre, television and film.Stamelman, Peter. [https://njmonthly.com/articles/arts-entertainment/from-a-boardwalk-town-to-broadway-success/ "Lynn Ahrens: From a Boardwalk Town to Broadway Success - Tony-winning lyricist Lynn Ahrens is making a splash yet again on the Great White Way with the revival of Once on This Island."], New Jersey Monthly, May 1, 2018. Accessed October 13, 2018. "No doubt, the 69-year-old Ahrens continues to gain inspiration when she flashes back to her youthful days in Neptune, 'flag-twirling for the Scarlet Fliers at Neptune High School, working as a carhop at a drive-in restaurant called Horner’s, going to Mom’s for pizza, summers on the beach, and high school graduation ceremonies under a giant, electrified American flag at Ocean Grove’s Great Auditorium.'" * Jack Armstrong (born 1965), Major League Baseball pitcher who played for the Cincinnati Reds, Cleveland Indians, Florida Marlins and Texas Rangers"Armstrong Disarms Mets", The Record (Bergen County), May 4, 1990. "OK, let's get the obvious out of the way. Born in Englewood and a star at Neptune High School who went on to pitch at Rider College and the University of Oklahoma, 6-foot-5, 220-pound Cincinnati right-hander Jack Armstrong fulfills the qualifications for the obvious nickname, All-American Boy, like the fictional character of the same name."Coffey, Wayne. "Former All-Star Jack Armstrong hoping to set record straight on steroid era", New York Daily News, December 8, 2007. Accessed August 13, 2018. "Jack Armstrong was born in Englewood, raised in Neptune, N.J. and schooled at Rider College and the University of Oklahoma, where he became a No. 1 draft choice." * Nicole Atkins (born 1978), singer-songwriter on Columbia Records"Nicole Atkins & the Sea Perform 'War Torn,' Chat 'Neptune City'", Spin (magazine), January 22, 2008. Accessed January 29, 2008 "But the neighborhood I live in is called Shark River -- it's part of Neptune -- I live right across the street from the river, and there's a bird sanctuary."Kitchin, Jessica. "New Faces NJ: Nicole Atkins", New Jersey Monthly, July 18, 2008. Accessed December 1, 2008. "Growing up in Neptune, Nicole Atkins wrote songs, searching for a way to blend country and '60s rock...'I grew up in Neptune in a mostly Sicilian family,' she says. 'Everyone listened to a lot of oldies rock-n-roll like Frankie Valli and the Everly Brothers...Her home base is still Asbury Park, and she says she's regularly back with the family in Neptune 'doing lots of laundry.'"Staff. "Pop and Rock Listings", The New York Times, June 1, 2007. Accessed January 31, 2011. "Nicole Atkins, from Neptune City, N.J., is a marvelously talented fantasist with a bit of Stevie Nicks and a bit more of Rufus Wainwright in her, spinning prom-night-beautiful piano ballads with a masterly cinematic sweep." * Pat Battle (born 1959), WNBC-TV's New Jersey Bureau Reporter, Saturday Today (NBC) in New York co-anchor, and occasional fill-in anchorLewis, Evelyn Stryker. [https://books.google.com/books?id=gjUqYLfH5ugC&pg=PA88 Neptune and Shark River Hills], p. 88. Arcadia Publishing, 1998, via Google Books. . Accessed November 13, 2015. * Vinny Curry (born 1988), defensive end for the Philadelphia EaglesEdelson, Stephen. "Neptune's Vinny Curry continues growth with Eagles", Asbury Park Press, August 4, 2012. Accessed December 5, 2012. * Michelle Davidson (born 1970), English Channel swimmer and U.S. Master Swimmer All-AmericanStaff. "New Jersey paddleboarder Michelle Davidson salutes Diana Nyad's Cuba to U.S. swim" , News 12 New Jersey, September 5, 2013. Accessed November 10, 2013. "Ocean Grove - A New Jersey woman has a special appreciation for Diana Nyad's recent accomplishment.Michelle Davidson, 43, paddled from Cuba to Florida as part of a relay team back in 2004.... The Neptune resident teaches business classes at Holmdel High School now, and says she plans on talking to her students about Nyad's triumph." * Taquan Dean (born 1983), University of Louisville basketball player in 2006Finley, Bill. "Slumping Louisville Is Beaten by Rutgers", The New York Times, January 29, 2006. Accessed December 5, 2012. "'Even with me hurting, our team stayed in the game,' said Dean, who is from Neptune, N.J. 'It came down to a couple of possessions where we couldn't get stops.'" * Danny DeVito (born 1944), actorVan Gelder, Lawrence. "At The Movies", The New York Times, April 18, 1986. Accessed July 30, 2012. "While Mr. DeVito, who was born in Neptune on the Jersey Shore and grew up in Asbury Park, was filming a scene for Wise Guys at the Resorts International Hotel in Atlantic City, his wife, the Brooklyn-born actress Rhea Perlman, was awaiting the birth of the couple's second child."Willistein, Paul. "Big Man Diminutive Actor Danny DeVito Stands Tall For Day Care". The Morning Call. December 21, 1985. Accessed January 31, 2011. "DeVito was born in Neptune, N.J., where Jack Nicholson grew up. The first time DeVito and Nicholson met was during the filming of 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest.'" * Dedrick Dodge (born 1965), safety (American football position) for eight NFL seasons, from 1991-1998Dedrick Dodge , database Football. Accessed December 8, 2007. * Darren Fenster (born 1978), manager in the Boston Red Sox minor league systemDarren Fenster - Assistant Coach , Rutgers Scarlet Knights. Accessed May 29, 2013. "A native of Middletown, N.J., Fenster is also a part of four appearances in the NCAA Tournament, including three as a player.... He currently resides in Neptune." * Dan Gonzalez (born 1974), football quarterback who played two seasons with the Montreal Alouettes of the Canadian Football LeagueCherubini, Ron. "A True Student Athlete: Standout QB Stands Out After Football" , Pirate Time Machine No. 41 (2009). Accessed June 25, 2015. "Though Gonzalez only fully had the reigns of the ECU offense for a season, his command of Logan's philosophies and his ability to execute the scheme as designed makes you wonder what might have been had the quarterback from Neptune, NJ, had two or three years under center." * Trent Hindman (born 1995), racecar driver in the WeatherTech SportsCar Championship. * Eric Houghtaling (born 1954), politician representing the 11th Legislative District in the New Jersey General Assembly, who had served as mayor of Neptune Township in 2013.Assemblyman Eric Houghtaling (D), New Jersey Legislature. Accessed August 2, 2016. * Keith Kirkwood (born 1993), wide receiver for the New Orleans Saints of the National Football League.Keith Kirkwood, Temple Owls football. Accessed November 12, 2018. "Hometown: Neptune, N.J." * Harry Larrison Jr. (1926-2005), politician who served on the Monmouth County Board of Chosen Freeholders for nearly 39 years, marking the longest tenure of a Freeholder in New Jersey history.Remembering The 20th Century: An Oral History of Monmouth County - Interview with Harry Larrison Jr., Monmouth County, New Jersey, October 30, 2000. Accessed October 14, 2018. "The family lived on West Bangs Avenue for about ten years and then we moved to the corner of Wayside Road and Slocum in the Ashby Garden section of Neptune Township.... I attended Summerfield Grammar School. Started pre-primary, graduated the eighth grade, and I went to Neptune High School and graduated from there in 1945." * Ronald Naldi (1942), singer at the Metropolitan OperaRandolf, Eleanor. "Keep the Met Open", The New York Times, July 31, 2014. Accessed August 1, 2014. "Naldi, known to his peers as Donal, was born and raised in Bound Brook. He currently resides in Ocean Grove, New Jersey." * Cory Nelms (born 1988), NFL playerCory Nelms , Profootballarchives.com. Accessed October 2, 2014. * Jack Nicholson (born 1937), actorCarney, Leo H. "Neptune Journal; Residents Dismayed About Cluttered Museum and Its Curator", The New York Times, May 10, 1992. Accessed July 30, 2012. "Jack Nicholson, the movie star, was born here 55 years ago." * Joseph A. Palaia (1927-2016), politician who served in the New Jersey General Assembly from 1981 to 1989 and in the State Senate from 1989 to 2008, representing the 11th Legislative District.[https://books.google.com/books?id=zJrtBQAAQBAJ&pg=PA224 Manual of the Legislature of New Jersey: 2004 Edition], p. 224. Lawyers Diary and Manual, LLC., 2004. . Accessed September 24, 2019. "Joseph A. Palaia, Rep., Ocean... Mr. Palaia was born in Neptune on Feb. 3, 1927. He attended grade school in Ocean Grove and Neptune High School, and graduated from Rider College, with a degree in business administration, in 1949." * Shep Pettibone (born 1959), record producer, remixer, songwriter and club DJ, who was most prolific in the 1980s.Capuzzo, Jill P. "An Active Night Scene Is a Major Attraction", The New York Times, August 6, 2000. Accessed June 1, 2018. "Born in nearby Ocean Grove, Mr. Pettibone got started in the music business spinning discs at CJ's record store here in the 1970's." * Haydn Proctor (1903–1996), member of the New Jersey SenateThomas Jr., Robert McG. "Haydn Proctor, 93, a Judge And New Jersey State Senator", The New York Times, October 5, 1996. Accessed February 10, 2011. "Haydn Proctor, a longtime New Jersey official who operated at the highest levels of all three branches of state government, died on Wednesday at a hospital near his home in Lakewood, N.J." * Ed Radwanski (born 1963), professional soccer playerAtkinson, Charlie. "Dynamo Star Is Ambassador For The Game Radwanski Plays For Love Of Game, Not Money", Greensboro News-Record, May 21, 1993. Accessed December 5, 2012. "It wasn't fortune or fame that brought Ed Radwanski to Greensboro.... So why has the 30-year-old from Neptune, NJ, returned to Greensboro to play for a fledgling team in the United States Interregional Soccer League?" * Nate Ramsey (born 1941), safety and cornerback who played for the Philadelphia Eagles for most of his 11-year NFL career from 1963 through 1973Nate Ramsey profile , database Football. Accessed June 19, 2007. * Len Renery (born 1948, class of 1966), retired English-American professional soccer defender and coach."A player way ahead of his time", Asbury Park Press, September 23, 1992. Accessed October 14, 2018. "'I had a great time back at Neptune High School and the Jersey Shore,' said Renery, who now runs soccer camps in California. 'I was there in the beginning, I guess. I came to Neptune when I was just 13 and I had already been playing for 10 years.'" * Karl Roberson (born 1990), professional mixed martial artist and former kickboxer currently competing in the middleweight division of the Ultimate Fighting Championship.Feitl, Steve. "Karl Roberson fights to put Neptune on MMA map at UFC Fight Night", Asbury Park Press, November 10, 2017. Accessed November 4, 2018. "Karl Roberson is ready to show the world what he can do. But have no doubt, he also intends to show what his hometown of Neptune can do." * Isaac Schlossbach (1891–1984), polar explorer, submariner and aviation pioneer" Neptune and Neptune City: A brief history", Asbury Park Press, January 17, 2002. Accessed September 24, 2007. "After World War II, the Asbury Park Air Terminal, later known as the Gibson Air Academy, is founded by one of Neptune's most famous residents, Lt. Cmdr. Isaac Schlossbach, who explored the Arctic three times and the Antarctic nine times with Adm. Richard E. Byrd." * Rusty Schweickart (born 1935), astronautBiographical Data, NASA. Accessed February 2, 2007. * George A. Sheehan (1918-1993), cardiologist and running advocateLitsky, Frank. "Dr. George Sheehan, Running Figure, Dies at 74", The New York Times, November 2, 1993. Accessed December 6, 2012. "Dr. George Sheehan, a cardiologist who became the philosopher of the recreational running movement in the 1970's and 1980's, died yesterday at his home in Ocean Grove, N.J." * Southside Johnny (born 1948), singer / songwriter.Minor, E. Kyle. "Music; A Bar Band Once Again Takes to The Road", The New York Times, June 18, 2000. Accessed July 30, 2012. "That association was made in Mr. Lyon's youth, growing up Ocean Grove, N.J., half a mile from Asbury Park." * Bob Verga (born 1945), Dallas Chaparrals, Denver Rockets, New York Nets, Pittsburgh Condors, Portland Trail Blazers and Carolina Cougars basketball player, from 1964-1967 at Duke University and 1967-1974 professionally; owns the Duke men's basketball record for points per game (26.7) in a single season.Bob Verga, Basketball-Reference. Accessed November 16, 2008. * Joe Vetrano (1918–1995), placekicker who played for the San Francisco 49ers * Dennis Walters (born 1949), trick-shot golfer who won the Bob Jones Award in 2018 and was inducted into the World Golf Hall of Fame with the class of 2019.Edelson, Stephen. "Edelson: For paralyzed golfer Dennis Walters, Bob Jones Award fitting honor", Asbury Park Press, April 10, 2018. Accessed October 13, 2018. "That’s why the United States Golf Association’s decision to tap Neptune native Dennis Walters as the recipient of the 2018 Bob Jones Award, the sport’s highest honor, is so important.... Walters, who played at Neptune High School and North Texas State, and lives in Jupiter, Florida, will spend a month this summer performing shows in the Philadelphia area." * Robert Lee Watt, French horn player * Clinton Wheeler (born 1959), former professional basketball player.Clinton Wheeler , database Basketball. Accessed October 1, 2007. * Ajee' Wilson (born 1994), middle distance runner.2012 Millrose Games Preps with Pros Gallery, ESPN. Accessed February 15, 2014. "High school star Ajee wilson of Neptune (Neptune Township, N.J.) trailed the leaders most of the way." * Tim Wright (born 1990), tight end who has played in the NFL for the New England PatriotsStanmyre, Matthew. "Rutgers receiver Tim Wright keeps teammates' hair looking good", The Star-Ledger, December 23, 2012. Accessed June 16, 2014. "Growing up in Neptune, Wright was enamored by creative arts.... By high school, after his family moved to an apartment complex in Wall, Wright was cutting the hair of dozens of friends in the neighborhood." References External links *Neptune Township official website *Neptune Township Schools * *School Data for the Neptune Township Schools, National Center for Education Statistics *Neptune Township Public Library Category:Neptune Township, New Jersey Category:1879 establishments in New Jersey Category:Jersey Shore communities in Monmouth County Category:Populated places established in 1879 Category:Township form of New Jersey government Category:Townships in Monmouth County, New Jersey